


Day 2: Mistletoe

by maemusicmelody



Series: 12 days of Christmas [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: All of the fluffy goodness, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Nozomi and Eli spend some quality time together for winter break.





	Day 2: Mistletoe

Everything seemed to go by so fast. It felt like just yesterday the semester had just started and the group was just forming because of Honoka's crazy antics. Now, they were well known across Japan and were going to get ready to perform at the Tokyo dome.

But for now they could take a break, with Christmas just around the corner. Nozomi was at home, preparing some double chocolate chip cookies, just the way Eli liked them. The blonde was coming over tonight to get some homework done together so that they could enjoy the rest of the break without worrying. Nozomi would have argued that they should at least take a day to breath, but honestly, getting it out of the way sounded really nice.

“No one’s home!” Nozomi teased from the kitchen when she heard the door open. Eli had a key to her place, but Nozomi still couldn't help but tease her as much as she could.

“Right.” Eli rolled her eyes a bit, as she took off her shoes and her coat, then made her way into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist and rested her head against Nozomi's shoulder, only to nuzzle slightly into her neck. “Mmmm smells good in here.”

“Smells like diabetes.” Nozomi joked some more, giggling a bit from feeling ticklish around her belly. “I'm making your favorite.”

“You spoil me too much.” Eli chuckled, giving Nozomi a tight squeeze before finally letting go.

“I like seeing that cute face you make when you bite into my cookies.” Nozomi winked and stuck out her tongue.

Eli blushed slightly and huffed a bit, then walked back to the couch to pull out her books. Nozomi just laughed at her reaction, pulling out the cookies out of the oven and going to get a plate to put them on. When she walked back to the living room, cookies in one hand, she found that Eli was already working on the assignment.

“Easy there cowgirl. We have plenty of time to finish.” Nozomi put the plate down on the coffee table then took a seat next to Eli.

“I know I know. But the faster we get it done, the more time we can spend time together.” Eli insisted, tapping her pencil to her lips as she tried to figure out the problem. She only looked up when Nozomi waved a cookie in front of her face and offered her a glass of milk. Ocean eyes instantly lit up and Eli took the food happily.

“There's my pretty girl.” Nozomi kissed Eli's cheek.

Eli blushed a bit and mumbled with a mouth full of cookies. “Shut up…”

Nozomi giggled, then reached out to the table to pick up the textbook and help finish the work. Between two of the smartest girls in their class, it didn't take too long. It was quite a bit of busy work, lots of problem solving and round about questions, but with all the cookie energy, they were able to finish up within two hours. Much faster than they would have if they did the work all by themselves.

“Done!” Nozomi stretched out her arms then fell back to lean back against the couch. A content smile formed on her lips, so relieved to be rid of that boring homework for the rest of their winter break.

“Oft. See. Aren't you glad we finished it?” Eli had the same content smile, falling backwards after Nozomi and learning against her. Nozomi instinctively wrapped an arm around Eli so they could cuddle a bit on the couch

“Nowwww can we finally rest?” Nozomi opened her eyes to give Eli a puppy like expression, begging Eli to take a break. The blonde works way too hard and all Nozomi could ask for would be for her girlfriend to take a breather now and then.

“Alright alright. But only if I get cuddles.” Eli hummed happily, nuzzling up against Nozomi. The purplenette was more than happy to agree with that, kissing the top of her head.

“All the cuddles just for you.” Nozomi gave her a tight squeeze. “Hmm but let's do something fun tonight too. Maybe a movie?”

“Sure. That sounds nice.” Eli nodded her head. “As long as I don't have to get up from disssss spot!” And she clung to Nozomi even tighter.

“Well it’s a good thing Netflix exists.” Nozomi reached out to grab the remote.

There were so many movies to pick from, yet nothing at all. They ended up picking some corny Christmas movie to watch. The two of them were laughing at all the silly parts of the movie and cuddling close at the cute parts. Honestly it wasn't a bad movie at all, just really really corny.

“I don't want to go home…” Eli whined, clinging tight to Nozomi as if she would disappear if she let go.

“You could always sleep over you know, silly.” Nozomi ran her hands through Eli's hair gently.

“I know, but I promised Alisa I'd help her wrap her presents for her friends tonight.” Eli sighed. “I'll sleep over tomorrow if that's okay with you?”

“You know you can stay over whenever you want, love.” Nozomi stood up then helped Eli get up after her so she could walk her over to the door. “Better get going before it gets too dark.”

“Hnn… yeah.” Eli hesitantly grabbed her stuff then walked to the door. She stood there, pouting and not wanting to leave.

“It's okay Elicchi. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?” Nozomi smiled at her reassuringly. She then looked up above them and pointed.

Eli looked up to see mistletoe hanging above the door, which made her laugh and nudge Nozomi a bit. “You little rascal.”

Nozomi chuckled only to feel soft, familiar lips press against her own. It was short yet loving, making Nozomi want more but knowing that would have to wait for now.

“Have a good night, Elicchi. Text me when you get home, kay?”

Eli nodded her head and smiled. “I will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nozomi waved Eli off, watching her walk until she was a mere speck in the distance before going back inside, excited for another day with Eli.  



End file.
